


kyuwook | don't say oops

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [52]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: ""Oh no, no oops, don't say oops, oops is the last thing I want to hear right now, do NOT say oops!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuwook | don't say oops

"Okay, who doesn’t have a partner?” the teacher asks.

Kyuhyun sheepishly raises his hand and looks around the room. Everyone else seems to be paired up and he  _really_  doesn’t want to do this frog dissection alone. Maybe he can pretend to be sick... for the rest of this unit. 

The teacher scans the room as well and is about to speak, but at the last minute, the door opens. In runs in their student body vice president, Kim Ryeowook. He skids to a halt in front of the teacher and readjusts his school uniform.

“Sorry I’m late,” he exclaims, slightly out of breath. “Our student government meeting ran long. Here’s my pass.” He shoves a slip of paper towards the teacher and hurries back to his seat.

“Kyuhyun, you and Ryeowook will be lab partners today,” the teacher says. “Alright class, put on your gloves and get to work! Remember to fill out your packet as you go.”

Ryeowook scurries over to Kyuhyun and drops his backpack next to the empty chair. He’s about to say something to Kyuhyun but looks down at the frog. His eyes grow wide, and he clasps his hands over his mouth. “We actually have to  _cut_  into it?” he asks.

“Yup,” Kyuhyun says. He tosses a pair of gloves and a scalpel unceremoniously onto Ryeowook’s side of the lab table. “Suit up. You’re cutting.”

The look of pure horror Ryeowook gives Kyuhyun is almost comical. “I... what... I...”

“Came late and therefore don’t get to choose,” Kyuhyun says. He holds up the packet. “Besides, I volunteered to be the recorder.”

It takes a fair amount of convincing before Ryeowook will even put on the gloves, and even more convincing before he makes his first cut into the frog. A bit of fluid spurts out, causing Ryeowook to jump back in horror.

“Hey!” Kyuhyun exclaims angrily. “Watch where you’re pointing that scalpel!”

“Sorry,” Ryeowook replies. “I can’t believe I’m doing this...”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and looks around at the other groups. At the table next to them, Jongwoon already has his frog completely dissected. He and his partner Zhou Mi (who’s looking about as green as the frog) are finishing up their lab notes. He can’t tell if Eunhyuk and Donghae have finished yet because Donghae is making the frog’s arm wave at the class. Their teacher is not amused.

“Okay, this part is really tricky,” Kyuhyun says, turning back to his and Ryeowook’s frog. “You can’t cut too deep or else you’ll sever this part and ruin everything.”

“Do you want to do it?” Ryeowook asks, graciously holding out the scalpel.

“Nope,” Kyuhyun replies quickly. “I mean you’ve done such a great job so far...” he says.

Ryeowook glares at him but turns back to the frog. He lowers the scalpel to the frog and--

It starts with Donghae. In an attempt to make the frog dance, he knocks Hyukjae’s notebook off the table. Hyukjae bends down to get it but Donghee doesn’t see him as he’s walking by and trips. He crashes into Youngwoon who drops his tray of frog into Zhou Mi’s backpack. Zhou Mi emits a loud squeak which would be really funny except Kyuhyun thinks he has frog guts on his shoes and when he tries to shake them off, he knocks into Ryeowook. Ryeowook’s scalpel sinks into the frog and some sort of gross ick spurts into his face.

“Oops,” Donghae says, grinning sheepishly.

The room is silent for a moment before Ryeowook explodes. “Oh no, no oops, don't say oops, oops is the last thing I want to hear right now, do NOT say oops!” he wails. “ _I have frog on my face!”_

“You know, in France, frog legs are considered a delicacy,” Kyuhyun supplies unhelpfully.

Thankfully, Siwon restrains him before Ryeowook can dissect Kyuhyun with a scalpel.

_bonus photo of ryeowook as school vice president:_

  
  



End file.
